MY Sister's Keeper?
by DamonFan1300
Summary: What happens when Dean and Sam find out they have a little sister by another woman? When a 8 year old shows up at 22 year old Sam and 26 year old Dean's door, the boys must take her in and most of all protect her from the dangers they are faced with every day. But when you're born a Winchester are you ever truly safe from the evils of the supernatural world? NO WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was another cold winter day in South Dakota and as the wind tossed snow around violently outside. Sam sighed as looked out the window of the small apartment. Sam had decided a few weeks ago that he was going to stay with Dean and not return to Stanford. He had thought it about it constantly over the past few months. With all the supernatural activity that had been going on almost everywhere around them, Sam decided he was needed to hunt these monsters, he had realized it was his responsibility to save as many people as he could, as his dad had told him and Dean time and time again. Sam's visions had started a few days ago and Dean had been keeping a wary eye on him since the first one had come true with Max Miller. Sam had seen Max kill his father and had saved his mother right before Max could send a butcher knife through her eye. Aside from the visions, nightmares plagued him almost every night and Sam looked as exhausted and sleep deprived as he felt.

"Sam!" Dean shouted pulling Sam from the daze he had been in, staring out the window.

"Dean don't do that!" Sam exclaimed.

"Well geez Sam you had been staring out that window for a half hour" Dean said as he glanced over at the TV. He turned it up as the news came on.

_It seems like South Dakota is experiencing one of the largest snow storms in history. An estimated 13 feet of snowfall is expected, it's already snowed several feet and we are just entering the beginning of this blizzard. We advise to stay indoors and bundle up, nobody will be leaving their homes for the next few weeks or so_.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Sam sighed, "A few weeks of being stuck in this crummy apartment."

"Come on Sam it's not that bad, at least we aren't trapped in some musty old motel somewhere" Dean countered.

"Well we're lucky we managed to stock up on food before this storm hit, without the winter advisory a week ago we would have never known to get supplies" Sam said as he sat down on the couch and stretched out.

"And you thought we'd barely get sleet" Dean chuckled.

"Shut up" Sam said as he threw a pillow from the couch and Dean ducked it just in time.

"Wow Sam you've really gotta work on your aim, you're out of practice" Dean teased.

"Oh yeah right, who was the one who put a bullet between that werewolves eyes last week?" Sam questioned.

"If I hadn't have tired him out first you wouldn't have had a chance" Dean taunted. He got up and walked towards the fireplace, turning it up a notch and heat flooded into the room. Before Sam could reply there was a knock at the door and they both narrowed their eyes suspiciously and grabbed their weapons. Dean taking a silver pistol from the inside of his jacket and Sam grabbing his demon knife from the black duffel back sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. They stood on either side of the door, each giving a look that the other could read instantly. _Who would be out in this storm and even able to reach the door through the feet of snow? _There was a small knock again and Dean nodded and mouthed, "one, two three! They both pushed hard against the door and heard snow get scraped across the concrete path that led to the door. Icy air blasted them in the face and the wind tossed snow inside the house. Dean's eyes widened and Sam looked down at the person in shock. It was a little girl, only about eight years old. Her nose was red and cheeks flushed from the cold. She shockingly resembled them both. She had dark hair like Sam's and dimples, but she had Dean's same shade of green eyes and slight cleft chin. They both hid their weapons at once as Sam shoved the knife into his belt loop and Dean placed his gun back inside his leather jacket. Usually the two wouldn't invite a random little kid into their home but with the conditions outside, they couldn't turn her away.

"Well are you gonna just stand there and freeze?" Dean questioned.

"Dean!" Sam said through his teeth, "She's a little girl." Sam spoke gentler, "Come on in" he said. The little girl shuffled her way inside, tracking in snow after her and the two shut the door. She ran over to the fire as soon as she saw it and warmed her hands by it. She was shivering and was severely under dressed for the storm outside. She wore only a long sleeved red shirt, a simple pink jacket, jeans, and a pair of rain boots. Dean and Sam looked concernedly over at each other and then Sam stepped forward.

"Um…" Sam began as he cleared his throat, "Where are your parent's little girl?" She didn't meet Sam's eyes but instead fished a letter out of her backpack and handed it to him. Dean walked over to them and snatched the letter from Sam's hands. "Dude come on." Dean skimmed the letter quickly with his eyes and he froze and looked over at the girl as if he'd seen a ghost. He handed Sam the letter and Sam shook his head.

"I don't believe it" Sam began.

"There's no way dad had another kid" Dean said, "He was always careful, he used to warn us about accidents like that happening all the time."

"I don't know Dean, I mean he hunted a lot, was out of town for weeks at a time, odds are…" Sam started.

"Shut up Sam, this is impossible!" Dean snapped.

"Look at her Dean she looks like us, and it's not impossible let's get real hear." Dean sighed and walked over towards the girl, he towered over her and she shrank back in fear as he spoke, "Okay kid what kind of crap is this?" Dean demanded as he pointed at the letter.

"Dean!" Sam shouted.

"No I wanna know right now, did you know John Winchester?" he said angrily.

"I….only met him once" she said fearfully, her eyes instantly flooding with tears.

"So what? We're supposed to take care of this kid now?" Dean questioned as he looked over at Sam.

"According to the letter yeah" Sam said, "Her mom passed away."

"So that automatically makes her our problem?" Dean asked.

"Dean this isn't just some kid off the street, she our _sister_" Sam emphasized.

"Fine, but I don't want anything to do with her, you wanna take her in fine, but she's not my sister" Dean said as he clenched his jaw. Sam yelled after him and Dean slammed the door of his room behind him. Sam was left standing in the living room alone with his sister.

**Please Review! Any suggestions would be great! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam offered the little girl a seat on the small cushioned chair near the fireplace and she sat down in it willingly. She had stopped shivering and Sam lay a blanket on her just to be safe.

"So….uh….what's your name?" Sam asked.

"Cora" she answered shyly.

"I'm Sam" Sam told her as he smiled a little to show her he wasn't a threat.

"My mommy said you and that other one are my brothers" she said.

"Well, that's right Cora; can I just ask you how old you were when you met John?" Sam pulled up another chair and sat down in front of her.

"I was six that was when I first saw him. He looked kinda mad at first, but then he seemed nicer when he talked to me more and one day he just left" she explained.

"Oh, well I'm sorry" Sam said.

"Do you know where he is?" Cora asked. Sam got really quiet for a moment and he sighed and cast his hazel eyes down at the ground.

"He uh… went on a trip" Sam lied, he didn't have the heart to tell the kid that his father had been killed by the yellow eyed demon that the boys had let escape by accident. Sam still remembered the sound of glass shattering and tires screeching as the Impala was rammed by the demon's semi- truck. All three of them had landed in the hospital and he had almost lost Dean.

"When is he coming back?" she asked, her light green eyes brightening as the fire reflected in them.

"Not for a while, but don't worry you'll see him again one day" Sam explained. For the most part Sam believed it, he had always hoped there was life after death, some kind of light at the end of this dark supernatural tunnel. He knew Dean didn't believe in it, all Dean saw was the end of the world and death.

"Oh, well I hope I do" Cora said as she opened up to her brother, "When I met daddy he took me to the carnival and one me all kinds of prizes! He even got me some cotton candy, I'd wanna go back again" she said happily.

"You will don't worry" Sam said with a reassuring smile.

"Wanna see what he got me?" she asked happily, no more of the shy little girl remaining.

"Sure" Sam answered as he knelt towards her and watched as she leaned over the chair and picked up a purple unicorn wearing a tiara.

"Her name is Angel" Cora said as she held up the fluffy unicorn proudly for Sam to see.

"That's a great name!" Sam replied as enthusiastically as he could, maybe a little overly enthusiastic. But what was he supposed to say? He'd never had a little sibling before. "Why'd you name her that?" he asked. Cora got really quiet and she whispered over to Sam,

"It's a secret, you can't tell anyone."

"I won't" Sam replied trying to suppress his urge to laugh at how serious she had become.

"Ok I'll tell you" Cora breathed, "You know how angels are 'upposed to heal people?" she asked.

"Yeah" Sam answered.

"Well unicorns are just like angels, they can heal people too" she said as if she was revealing some trade secret.

"No way" Sam replied, "How would they even do that?" he teased.

"Yes they can!" Cora exclaimed, "They just touch you with their magic horn and then all the sickness goes away."

"Wow, I don't know if I could believe that" Sam said.

"I can prove it!" Cora told him.

"Ok, show me" Sam countered.

"See this cut?" Cora asked as she held out her finger. There was a small cut upon it and Sam nodded. "I was reading the other day and I cut my finger on the page, so I got Angel and put her horn on it and then it just stopped hurting!"

"That's pretty amazing" Sam said sincerely, "Maybe she is magic after all."

"I told you so" she giggled as she hugged the unicorn tight around its stomach. The door opened loudly and Cora instantly ran over to Sam and hid behind him as Dean walked in.

"I called Bobby" Dean said. "He says dad was out in Montana when he came by a girl named Amy Noble."

"That's my mommy" Cora said instantly, forgetting her fear as she stepped up beside Sam. Dean ignored the comment and continued,

"It's all true Sam, dad slept with some other girl while he was still married to mom."

"What?" Sam asked shocked, "He wouldn't have!"

"Dad was unfaithful Sam!" Dean shouted, "Even though mom was the best wife and mother that she could be! He still slept with that skank!"

"Don't call my mommy that!" Cora spoke up as she stepped towards Dean with her fists clenched. Although Cora was only eight, even she understood what that meant, there was only so long a kid remained innocent in this world. The look of shock registered across Sam's face but Cora's words didn't faze Dean.

"You don't even know what that means what are you four?" Dean taunted.

"I'm eight!" Cora shouted back at him, her cheeks reddening.

"What kind of eight year old carries around stuffed animals still?" Dean teased, "I thought only babies did that."

"Dean knock it off!" Sam snapped. Cora's eyes filled with tears, she dropped Angel on the ground and she ran into one of the empty room's slamming the door behind her. "Real nice Dean, what the hell's wrong with you?"

"I'm not talking about this Sam" Dean replied as he grabbed his jacket to leave.

"I know you're upset Dean, but if you're gonna be mad at someone be mad at dad not Cora" Sam explained.

"Why are you defending her Sam?" Dean questioned as he turned to face his brother, "She's just a reminder of dad's unfaithfulness, she's not even our full on sister!"

"She's still half of us Dean, she's still a Winchester whether you like it or not" Sam replied.

"No Sam, you're the only sibling I have and ever will have" Dean replied bitterly.

"She's gonna be staying with us Dean, you need to accept her, spend time with her, you haven't even talked to her once without screaming at her" Sam stated.

"I won't be responsible for dad's mistake Sam" Dean replied.

"Listen Dean, she didn't do anything to you" Sam said angry now as he tried to get his brother to listen to him, "Dad just wasn't the man we thought he was."

This hit Dean hard and his eyes flooded with anger, he shoved Sam hard against the wall and held him there.

"Don't you dare even try to say that" Dean snapped, "He was a better man than both of us Sam, he saved more people's lives than any hunter out there!"

"You said it yourself Dean, he cheated on mom!" Sam replied as he shoved Dean hard off of him, "You call that a 'better man than both of us'?"

"No Sam! I won't remember him that way!" Dean finally admitted, "Not after all he's done to protect us." The room got eerily quiet and Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Remember him however you want, but don't blame the kid for his mistakes" Sam replied. And with that Sam picked up Angel and walked into the spare room Cora had disappeared into.

**Reviews would be appreciated! Thank you to all my followers! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Sam reached Cora's room he was taken aback as he did not see her sitting where he had expected to find her, lying on her bed or in the chair by the corner.

"Cora?" Sam questioned as he walked around the room and opened the closet. To his surprise, she wasn't there and Sam scratched the back of his neck as he wondered where else she could have gone to. Then it hit him. He lifted the skirt of the bed up off the ground and saw Cora underneath, cheeks tearstained. "Hey Cora" Sam said softly.

"Hey" she replied as she sniffled a little.

"Wanna come out from under there?" he asked. Cora shook her head and Sam smiled sweetly over at her.

"Angel's getting lonely out here all by herself" Sam explained.

"Really?" Cora asked as she looked over at him.

"Yep" Sam replied. Cora crawled out from under the bed and hugged the unicorn close to her. "I'm sorry about him Cora." Cora held the unicorn out to Sam and he took it in his hand. "What are you doing?"

"You can take her now, I just had to say goodbye" she said.

"Cora you don't have to give me this" Sam started.

"You don't think it's for babies?" Cora asked.

"Of course not" Sam answered.

"Really?" Cora questioned.

"Yeah, in fact I used to have a stuffed bear I carried with me everywhere" Sam lied. He knew that if he had ever slept with a stuffed animal his dad would have taken it away from him. "Real men don't need a stuffed animal to fall asleep Samuel." That's what he would have said.

"What happened to him?" Cora asked, her eyes lighting up now completely engaged in the story.

"I lost him" Sam replied.

"Aw" Cora said disappointedly. "Angel would have liked to have a friend." Sam gave a sympathetic glance over in Cora's direction and she smiled softly back at him. It was amazing to him how much she resembled both he and Dean so perfectly. "So, how about some dinner kiddo?" Cora nodded and when Sam got to the door she froze, holding Angel tight in the crook of her arm. "What's wrong?" She looked down at the floor and then held out her hand towards Sam. Sam took her hand and Cora followed behind him. Sam could smell takeout Chinese wafting out from the kitchen and Dean was piling his plate high with honey chicken. Dean spotted Cora holding Sam's hand and stifled a laugh.

"Aw Sam, that's adorable" he chuckled. Sam rolled his eyes and he grabbed a Styrofoam plate for him and Cora. Cora grabbed hers and Sam took a beer from the refrigerator. Cora opened the refrigerator and frowned as that was the only thing to drink. Sam was already sitting at the table, Dean beside him, looking at his laptop screen while he ate. Cora pulled a chair up to the table, scooting closer to Sam. "You guys got anything else to drink?" she asked him.

"Go on Sammy give her a little swig" Dean suggested.

"Shut up Dean" Sam said through his teeth. Cora had seen her mom drink it before and it always smelled gross to her, but she had never tried it, maybe it wasn't so bad, and her brother's both seemed to like it.

"What's it taste like?" Cora asked.

"Apple juice" Dean answered convincingly.

"Dean don't" Sam warned.

"I want some!" Cora said. Dean smiled smugly and passed it towards her. As soon as it touched Cora's hand Sam snatched it away and slammed it so hard down on the table Cora was sure the table would break in half. Dean looked at him surprised at his outburst.

"Cora go to your room" Sam demanded.

"But I…" Cora started.

"Now!" Sam shouted. Cora jumped at the harshness of his tone and ran towards her room for the second time that day.

"Sam take a deep breath…." Dean started as he put his hands in front of him in surrender.

"What is going on with you!? Are you insane?" Sam said.

"Calm down Sam I was just joking around" Dean replied. "I wouldn't have actually let her drink it."

"You sure about that? Cause you seemed pretty dam convincing" Sam said as he clenched his fists and leaned towards Dean.

"Who do you think I am Sam?" Dean said rather offended, "You think I would offer a little kid beer and let her drink it?"

"Well I don't know Dean, with the way you have been acting since she got here that wouldn't surprise me"

"Whatever" Dean replied as he rolled his eyes and continued his meal. Sam stopped trying to get through to him and continued eating as well.

Cora sat on the end of her bed and a tear rolled down her cheek. She wiped it off angrily with the back of her hand and held Angel close to her. Sam had yelled at her too, had she done something wrong? Maybe Dean wasn't wrong to yell at her all the time, Cora started to think maybe she deserved it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and Cora got up from the bed and walked over to open it. Sam stood there looking apologetically down at her and she averted her eyes from his.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Cora answered as she walked over to her bed and sat back on it. Sam took a seat on the edge of her bed and sighed.

"Listen Cora, I'm sorry" Sam said as he pushed some of his shaggy dark hair away from his eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you mad" Cora said as she rubbed her eyes.

"It's ok Cora, I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at Dean for even offering that to you" Sam explained.

"Why is he always yelling at me?" Cora asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, don't even think that way" Sam said as he tried to comfort her, "You didn't do anything ok?"

"Ok" Cora answered unconvinced.

"So, you ready for bed?" Sam asked.

"Do you think you could read me a story?" Cora asked.

"Uh… well I mean I could, but we don't really have any books" Sam answered.

"I got one!" Cora interjected as she ran over to her suitcase and pulled a green colored book out of her bag. She ran back over to Sam and he put the covers over her as she handed it to him. He read the title in his head and couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her choice it read, _The Dragon and the Unicorn. _

"Wow that's a pretty cool looking dragon" Sam commented.

"That's Valerio" Cora explained. "He's so nice to Allegra, and he helps her save the forest!"

"Allegra?" Sam questioned.

"She's the unicorn" Cora stated.

"Hmm a dragon and a unicorn friends?" Sam questioned, "I don't believe it" he laughed.

"Yeah best friends!" Cora answered, "Dragon's and unicorns actually get along quite good."

"How do you know?" Sam questioned as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Just read the story and you'll find out" she replied. Sam began to read and by the end Cora was fast asleep, not able to make it through the whole book. Sam actually enjoyed reading the book to her and he set it down on the nightstand. He smiled down at her and stood to leave, turning the light off as he went.

"Sam?" Cora asked.

"Yeah" Sam said as he turned back into the doorway and looked in at her.

"Can you turn on a nightlight?" she asked.

"Well, we don't really have any, but I can bring a little lamp in here" Sam suggested.

"Thanks" she replied. Sam smiled and nodded and then walked back in with a lamp a moment later. He turned it on and left the room, glancing back over his shoulder as he saw her doze off instantly.

The next morning Sam was up early and he began to look for cases as he flipped up his laptop screen. Dean was about a half hour later, showered and ready for the day.

"Cora's still asleep?" Dean questioned as he walked out.

"Yeah, looks like she inherited your tendency to sleep in all the time" Sam teased.

"Yeah I did when I was a kid, dad kicked that habit pretty quick" Dean answered, "And it's a good thing he did, there's no reason to sleep in, it just wastes time." Sam rolled his eyes and the two continued their research. There was a case nearby, and from the reports the boy's guessed it was a vampire nest. "Looks like we'll have to pull out the big guns on this one Sammy" Dean stated.

"Wait you're saying both of us should go?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Dean inquired.

"What about Cora?" Sam asked.

"She's fine Sam, lock the front door when we leave, no worries" Dean answered.

"No worries?" Sam said in disbelief, "She's eight Dean."

"And?" he replied.

"Oh no you don't Dean, we aren't gonna start this" Sam said.

"Start what?" Dean replied.

"We aren't about to bring her into the life dad forced us to have" Sam answered.

"Sam, it's inevitable and you know it" Dean remarked. "A Winchester is cursed to this life."

"Whoa whoa whoa Dean, we aren't teaching her to hunt if that's what you're getting at" Sam said.

"We can't keep it a secret from her forever, soon enough she's gonna find out, just like you did" Dean answered, "I'm not saying we have to train her already, but she can't go with us, and you can't stay here."

"But Dean…" Sam began.

"No but's Sam, you go tell her we're leaving, we gotta go" Dean stated as he stood and walked out the door. Right as Dean walked out, Cora came walking down the hall.

"Good morning" Sam said as he spotted her.

"Morning Sam" she answered.

"Hey I gotta talk to you about something" Sam began.

"Ok" she replied as he led her to the living room.

"I gotta go for a little bit" Sam said.

"You're leaving?" Cora asked, her eyes filling with tears as soon as he spoke.

"It's ok, me and Dean will be back before you know it" Sam answered, "You'll be safe here I promise."

"Can't I go with you?" Cora asked.

"I'm sorry, but you have to stay" Sam answered. Cora burst into tears at the words and hugged Sam around the neck.

"Please don't leave me here" she begged. It broke Sam's heart to hear her say that, and he hated that he had to go.

_**Please Review! Leave any thoughts or suggestions! I always read reviews and LOVE to see what you guys think!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam sighed as he stepped outside and he walked over to the Impala and got inside as Dean sped off down the road. They had been driving for about 20 minutes when Sam suddenly got a piercing pain coursing through his head and he doubled over in pain.

"Sam you okay?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, yeah it's nothing Dean" Sam answered as he squeezed his eyes shut and started to massage his temples. Dean looked at him skeptically and Sam tried his best to hold back the yells from the sharp discomfort he felt.

"Sam…" Dean started. Sam hit the dashboard in front of him hard in frustration.

"Dean pull over" Sam said quickly. "Hurry, right here!" Dean slammed on the brakes and Sam ran towards into the thick mass of forest that was beside them.

"Sam!" Dean shouted. Sam didn't hear and kept running further and further, Dean chased after him and he froze, right behind Sam as a girl's neck was snapped right in front of them.

"No!" Sam yelled as he ran forward. Wrong move.

"Sam don't!" Dean shouted. He couldn't reach his brother in time and the vampire had already flashed over to Sam, and grabbed him around the neck. Dean grabbed his machete out of the sheathe attached to his belt and held it out in front of him, pointing it towards the vampire.

"Put the blade down now or I snap his neck right here and now" he growled. Sam's face had turned completely red and he was struggling hard for air, gasping for air now. Dean clenched his jaw and put his hands in front of him as he dropped the blade. The vampire chuckled and shook his head.

"Human's, so gullible" he said. Just then he bit down on Sam's neck and Dean filled with panic and horror.

"Sam!" Dean shouted as his brother yelled in pain. Just then Dean felt a sharp pain in his temple and he blacked out.

Dean awoke in a poorly lit room, Sam was across the room, his head lulled to the side, and his hands bound to the pole behind him. Sam's neck was bleeding bad, and the collar of his white shirt was stained red. Dean tried at once to go to him, but of course, he found he was bound as well. Sam opened his eyes a moment later and looked over at Dean.

"Looks like they hit you good" he said as he noticed a deep purple bruise had formed on the side of Dean's eyebrow.

"How ya feeling Sammy?" Dean asked, ignoring Sam's comment.

"I'm fine Dean; I won't turn unless its blood to blood contact remember?" Sam answered.

"Oh yeah" Dean replied as he rolled his eyes at his own forgetfulness. It was quiet for a moment and as Dean went to work on breaking the rope that bound his wrists by rubbing it over a splintered piece of wood he glared over at Sam. "Tell me Sam, why the hell did you just run blindly into the forest unarmed? Are you insane?"

"Dean…" Sam started.

"I mean come on man, dad taught you better than that" Dean chastised.

"I'm really not in the mood for a lecture from you right now Dean" Sam said annoyed as he shook his head in disbelief.

"How'd you even know that the vamp was there?" Dean asked. Sam was about to speak but he held his tongue and thought better of it. He wasn't about to tell his brother he was some kind of freak, that he had visions and they always came true. He knew the nightmares already worried Dean enough, he wasn't about to give his brother another reason to worry about him.

"Fine, don't tell me, it's not like we're family or anything" Dean remarked. Just then the door to the dim room opened and Dean narrowed his eyes as another vampire walked in, they were in the nest.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here" the woman laughed, "Fresh new blood, finally. And by the scent I'd guess hunter" she said with a wicked smile plastered on her face.

"What makes you think we're hunters?" Dean demanded. The vampire smirked as she looked over at him, "Cut the crap sweetheart, your false stupidity ain't gonna work." She smelled the blood on Sam and strode towards him as if she had all the time in the world. "Looks like Max already nipped you pretty good" she commented as she traced her finger down from the side of Sam's face to the wound. Dean flooded with anger as the leech even dared to lay a hand on his brother. He began to work harder on cutting the rope. Sam jerked his head away from her and spit in her face. Dean couldn't help but smirk at his brother's response. The woman wiped the spit from her eye and backhanded Sam hard across the cheek, making his head whip to the side. "Where are your manners? Didn't your father ever teach you how to treat a lady?"

"You're not a lady" Dean replied for his brother, "Your nothing but a parasite, a tick, scum" he snapped. She walked towards Dean angrily and looked him right in the eyes,

"You're gonna pay for saying that" she snarled as she showed her teeth. Just then Dean snapped the rope and was pleased to find that the vampires hadn't removed the extra blade in his boot. He beheaded her without a second thought. He ran over to Sam and cut the ropes.

"Come on let's get out of here" Dean said. Sam nodded and as he followed his brother outside he was grabbed from behind and hurled through the air, landing hard against the opposite wall and falling to the ground. Another vampire was upon them Sam looked around frantically for something to behead the monster with but he was at a loss, he hadn't brought his weapon. Dean was right about the stupid move he had made. But Sam had been desperate to save the girl's life. The vampire bit down on the same spot and Sam sent a shrill shout through the air. Dean beheaded the vampire from behind and he fell to the ground. Sam was dizzy now and his eyes were drooping shut.

"Come on Sam" Dean said as he helped his brother up and let Sam lean against him as he led him out towards the impala. Once the two were in the car Dean sped towards home in a rush to get Sam bandaged up. Sam's head was falling towards the window and his eyes were closing as he lost more and more blood.

"Hold on Sammy" Dean told him as he tried his best to rip some of the fabric of his shirt off and give it to Sam as a makeshift bandage. He handed it to Sam and Sam pressed it against the wound. "Stay with me Sam, we're almost home" he said. By the time they were home Sam was barely awake and Dean frantically rushed his brother inside. Cora ran out as soon as she heard Dean unlock the door.

"What happened?" Cora gasped. Dean pushed past her and Cora ran after him. He sat Sam down on the couch and went to go get the first aid kit from the bathroom.

"Sam are you okay?" Cora asked as her eyes watered.

"I'm…fine… Cora" Sam said weakly.

"You're bleeding" Cora said shakily.

"It's okay Dean will make it better" Sam breathed. Dean came in a moment later and disinfected the wound, causing Sam to wince in pain. Dean got out the thread and needle and Sam knew what was coming next. "C…Cora go to your…room… I'll see ya in a little bit" Sam stuttered. Cora didn't argue this time and she went to her room. She sat on the end of the bed kicking her feet restlessly as she worried for her brother. She knew she shouldn't have let him leave her.

_**Please review! Lemme know what you guys think! It would make my day to hear from my followers! Thanks for all the positive words and encouragement to keep the story going! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It had been a few hours since the attack and Cora was still awake, waiting restlessly for Sam. She looked over at Angel and pulled the stuffed unicorn into her arms.

"Don't worry Angel, Sam said he was fine" Cora said shakily, "And I know he wouldn't lie to me." When the door opened a few minutes later Cora's hopes plummeted as she saw Dean enter. Dean scoffed as he looked down at the unicorn and Cora looked ashamed and pushed it away from her, over near the head of her pillow. "Is…. Sam ok?"

"Far from it" Dean sighed as he rubbed his eyes and looked over at her, "He lost a lot of blood." Cora started tearing up and a tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about her hurt brother. "Don't cry, that's not gonna do anything for Sam."

"How'd he get hurt?" Cora questioned. Dean froze for a moment and thought fast,

"He fell" Dean replied, naming the first thing that popped into his head.

"I might be a kid but I'm not stupid Dean!" Cora said angrily as she stood up off the bed and faced him.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Dean demanded as he towered over her. "Don't ever raise your voice to me like that again! Do you understand me?"

"No!" Cora screamed. "I wanna see Sam!"

"No!" Dean shouted back, "He needs to rest."

"I can help him!" Cora exclaimed as she grabbed Angel and pulled it towards her.

"How?" Dean replied.

"Angel, she can heal him" Cora answered.

"Who's Angel?" Dean questioned. Cora held up the unicorn and Dean chuckled. "That? that's not gonna help him!"

"She can make him feel better" Cora explained.

"This is just a stupid toy" Dean answered as he poked it with his finger, "It can't do anything."

"No! she's not a toy you're lying!" Cora screamed.

"I'm not lying Cora, you need to grow up you hear me?" Dean snapped. Cora grabbed the unicorn tight and ran past Dean as fast as she could, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Cora get back here!" Dean yelled after her. Cora spotted Sam in his room lying on his bed and she jumped up beside him and grabbed onto his arm tight. He opened his eyes weakly and looked down at her.

"Cora?" Sam mumbled.

"Please get better Sam" Cora begged, she pressed Angel towards him and looked up at him, "Angel told me she would help you get better."

"Cora!" Dean shouted. Cora turned to look at him and climbed to the other side of Sam, trying to hide herself behind him. "Dammit Cora, I told you Sam needed to rest!" Sam opened his eyes a little more as he heard his brother and he shook his head.

"Dean, it's fine, she can stay" Sam said.

"You really want her around to annoy you when you're trying to get better?" Dean questioned.

"Dean I'll be fine" Sam replied. Dean narrowed his eyes at Cora and rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room.

For the next few hours Cora stayed with Sam. He got strength back within the next day and when he awoke to find Cora asleep beside him he smiled and put a blanket over her as he stood up. Angel fell on the ground as he stood and he picked up the stuffed animal and placed it beside Cora. He walked out into the living room and spotted Dean sitting on the couch, laptop sitting in front of him.

"Dean I gotta talk to you about something" Sam started.

"Wow look whose awake" Dean quipped, "Get enough sleep?"

"Yeah Dean, I'm fine" Sam answered. "I wanna ask you about the other night."

"What about it?" Dean answered not looking up from his computer.

"What happened with Cora, she seemed pretty upset" Sam began.

"Oh come on man don't even start this crap" Dean said as he stood up and shoved his laptop to the side.

"I asked you to give her a chance Dean!" Sam shouted.

"And I am telling you that is never gonna happen!" Dean snapped back.

"What happened to you Dean?" Sam questioned, "You would never have acted like this about an innocent little kid."

"She is not innocent Sam!" Dean shouted. "She's nothing but a reminder of our father's unfaithfulness!" Before Sam could respond Cora walked out rubbing her eyes sleepily and holding Angel tight by the belly.

"Sam can we go to the park today?" Cora asked. Sam stopped the conversation from furthering with Dean and he smiled as he looked down at her.

"We'll go soon as me and Dean finish our research ok?" Sam replied.

"Ok" Cora answered. "And I also wanted to tell you I know what I want for a present."

"What present?" Dean interrupted.

"It's my birthday today, I told Sam yesterday I was still thinking about what I want" Cora answered. Sam thought back to last night, he may have not been completely conscious of his conversations with the girl considering the state he had been in.

"Oh right, I remember" Sam covered, "What do you want Cora?"

"A friend for Angel" she answered. Dean laughed and Sam cast an angry look in his direction.

"You're turning nine years old and you want another stuffed animal?" Dean scoffed.

"I think that's a great idea Cora" Sam interrupted, "We can go to the toy store now if you want."

"Sam are you kidding? What about the case?" Dean demanded.

"I can help when I get back" Sam answered. "Go ahead and go get dressed for the day Cora."

"Yay!" Cora said excitedly as she ran down the hall towards her room. When Sam turned around Dean was in front of him his fists clenched and his jaw set tight.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"Sam I hope you don't start letting this kid get in the way of our work" Dean began.

"Calm down Dean, everything's fine. I was planning on enrolling her in school tomorrow, I've been talking to Bobby about it and he already has got everything figured out."

"Good" Dean replied bitterly. He turned back to his work and Cora came down the hall a moment later. She took Sam's hand as he led her outside. They hopped into the impala and sped off towards the toy store.

_**Please review! It would mean a lot! Sorry its been soo long since last update but I had exams and such! Sorry if this chapter was short! It will be heating up in the next few chapters! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Cora's face beamed as she looked at the sheepdog with small blue eyes and a tongue hanging out of its mouth.

"This one" Cora said as Sam stopped what he was doing and looked down at her.

"You sure?" Sam asked. Out of all the stuffed animals that were in the aisle, she picked the one that was the least impressive in Sam's mind. It was plain, nothing unique or interesting whatsoever. It was just a dull grey and white with a hard black nose and big paws.

"Yeah I'm sure" Cora laughed. "Look at him, he looks so lonely in here." It wasn't until Sam got a good look at his surroundings that he noticed the scruffy sheepdog was the only one of his kind, maybe he was special after all. When the two were finally back in the car, Cora introduced the dog to her unicorn.

"Angel this is Bear" Cora explained as she held out the dog's paw and made it shake Angel's hoof.

"Bear the dog?" Sam chuckled.

"It's perfect!" Cora answered, "Look at these paws, they are huge just like a bear!"

"They are pretty big aren't they?" Sam answered.

"Yeah" Cora giggled. She stroked the dog's messy fur and held both of her animals tight, pulling them close together.

"Sam" Cora began as her voice quieted and a crestfallen expression replaced her smile.

"Yeah Cora?" Sam replied.

"Yesterday you got really hurt; I saw a lot of blood…." Cora began.

"Cora…" Sam started.

"What happened Sam?" Cora interrupted, "Dean wouldn't tell me."

"I just slipped and…" Sam began.

"Don't try and tell me you fell Sam" Cora sighed, "Dean already tried that, I know he was lying." Sam sighed deeply and shook his head as he tried to focus on the road. He was silent for a long time before Cora broke the silence.

"Please tell me Sam!" she begged, "I'm old enough to know the truth."

"No Cora, you're not" Sam answered. "Believe me it's better off if you don't know."

"But I wanna know, please" Cora asked. Sam fell silent again and Cora began to think of the terrible wound she had witnessed the other day, and she worried "Please Sam!" she exclaimed.

"Dammit Cora that's enough!" Sam shouted. Cora jumped at the sudden anger in her brother's voice and this time she quieted. They rode for a while this way before Sam's guilt go the best of him and he faltered.

"Listen Cora, I'm sorry" he said, "Will you just trust me to tell you when I think you're ready to handle it?"

"How long do I have to wait?" Cora questioned. Sam thought for a moment back to his childhood and how he had only been five years old when he had found out.

_18 years ago-_

"_Sam what if I told you I know for sure there's no ghost" Dean said. _

"_How would you know?" Sam asked. _

"_I know because dad hunts monsters" Dean finally said. _

_M...monsters?" Sam asked, Dean could tell by his voice that he was terrified. _

"_Don't worry Sammy, they won't get you dad's the best at hunting them, he makes it so they can never hurt anyone" Dean explained. _

"_So they're real?" Sam asked, his voice was starting to sound stronger now as it didn't shake anymore._

"_Yeah, but you're safe. I know there's no ghost because if there was you would feel a cold spot, it'd happen out of nowhere" Dean told him. _

"_How come daddy never told me?" Sam asked. _

"_Cause he didn't think you were old enough to handle it" Dean replied. _

"_Do you hunt em' too?" Sam questioned. _

"_Not yet, I have to be older" Dean replied. _

"_Deem, I don't want you to go" Sam said. _

"_Why not?" Dean questioned._

"Sam!" Cora said loudly, this time successfully snapping his out of his reminiscing. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Until next October, when you're ten" Sam replied.

"You promise?" Cora asked as she held out her pinky.

"Promise" Sam said sincerely as he locked pinkies with her and released.

"You have to promise Angel and Bear too" Cora said as she looked at Sam skeptically.

"Alright" Sam chuckled. "It'd be easier to do this if they had pinkies though." Cora didn't know how to respond to this fact so she thought for a moment and turned back towards Sam. "Shake on it" she replied simply. Sam acknowledged her idea and shook the paw and hoof of Cora's pals.

"Okay, now there's no going back, now you promised all three of us and a sheepdog never forgets!" she stated.

"Is that right?" Sam laughed.

"Course it is" Cora replied.

"So unicorns can heal and sheepdogs always remember?" he questioned.

"Yep" Cora answered.

"I'll keep that in mind" Sam said sarcastically. Cora nodded triumphantly.

"Can we get breakfast?" Cora asked. Sam looked at his watch and saw it was 10:00.

"Sure what are ya hungry for?" Sam asked.

"Biscuits" she said instantly as she licked her lips.

"I could go for some biscuits too" Sam replied. The two stopped by McDonalds and ordered the food and got a water for himself and fruit punch for Cora. The two ate as they rode towards home and when Sam stopped unexpectedly at a red light, Cora's drink went flying forward off her lap, spilling the red juice all over the carpet.

"Oh no Cora" Sam said frustrated, "Look what you did, Dean is gonna freak."

"Sorry Sam, I can clean it up" she answered quickly as she grabbed a handful of napkins from her bag and began dabbing the carpet. After she was finished the two were home and Sam got out and examined the situation. The red juice had stained the carpet bad.

"This is just perfect" Sam sighed.

"I can cover it up" Cora explained as she placed the two stuffed animals on the ground, trying to cover most of the stain. "He doesn't have to know."

"Listen Cora" Sam sighed, "You gotta tell Dean the truth." Cora shook her head and her eyes instantly watered and filled with fear.

"Y….you can tell him" Cora stammered. "I don't wanna."

"You have to, it's always better to tell the truth" Sam explained.

"C…Can you come with me?" she said shakily.

"Course I can" Sam answered. Cora nodded and picked up her two stuffed animals, squeezing them tight as she made her way inside, Sam trailing behind her.

"What took so long?" Dean called from the living room.

"We stopped for breakfast" Sam answered as the two entered.

"Did you bring me any pie?" Dean asked.

"Sorry man, we were trying to hurry" Sam answered. Dean turned around as they entered and he chuckled as he spotted the new sheepdog. Cora hid the two toys behind her back and flushed with embarrassment. Sam put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gestured towards Dean with his head.

"Cora's got something she needs to tell you Dean" Sam started.

"Oh this ought to be good" Dean replied as he stood from the couch and moved his laptop aside.

"I….um….I spilled in your car" she said hesitantly.

"What?" Dean asked as the smirk faded from his face.

"I said…" Cora started.

"No I heard you" Dean interrupted as he looked angrily over at Sam. "I mean what!?" he snapped. "Sam I really hope you did not let a little girl have juice in my car."

"Dean I didn't know she would spill it" Sam defended. Dean walked towards him angrily, and stared him in the eyes in disbelief, the room got eerily quiet. Sam wasn't threatened by his brother's glare and he looked back at him fearlessly. Dean clenched his fists and cast his eyes down at Cora, where she instantly averted his eyes and instinctively backed up. Dean towered over her and when he grabbed her harshly by the arm and she squealed Sam reacted. He shoved Dean away and blocked her from him.

"What in the hell are you thinking Dean?" Sam snapped.

"This little brat needs to be taught a lesson" Dean answered.

"Are you kidding me?" Sam shouted, "What lesson is that Dean?"

"To respect other's property" Dean answered.

"You were really gonna hit her just now?" Sam yelled.

"Well that's how you discipline a kid isn't it?" Dean replied angrily.

"After all that dad did, after how he kicked us around, you're really gonna resort to violence like he did?"

"That's how you teach kids respect" Dean replied.

"I can't even believe what I'm hearing, who are you?" Sam demanded. "You sound just like the man."

"Maybe he was right Sam, look at us now we wouldn't have never been able to be strong like we are now without him" Dean began.

"So what? You're like a brainwashed clone of him now?" Sam demanded.

"I'm nothing like that monster" Dean shouted, "Dad beat the crap out of us for no reason and he was drunk half the time, I have a reason and I'm not a raging alchohlic" Dean explained.

"Reason or not, it's never okay to hit a kid Dean" Sam said.

"It's the only way we know Sam, now get ready to go, we have a case to take care of." Sam watched him walk past him and Sam was at a loss for words. He kneeled down to Cora and hugged her. She wouldn't speak and Sam began to fear a repeat of how he had reacted the first time John had attacked him.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Cora simply nodded and Sam sighed and looked towards the door. "I gotta go for a little bit ok?" Sam asked. Cora broke from her silence in a second and grabbed Sam's arm tight.

"No, please don't leave" she said, "Not again." Sam looked regretfully over at her. He didn't want her heart to break every time he had to go.

"You gotta trust me ok?" Sam answered. "I promise you I'll come back."

"You promise?" Cora questioned as if it was the word that solved all of life's problems.

"I do" Sam answered. Cora nodded and Sam hugged her goodbye and walked out. A few minutes later, Cora watched as the Impala took off towards the road and she waved goodbye hopeful that she would see her brother again. Little did she know, that the reunion wouldn't come as soon as she thought.

_**Please review! Let me know what you think so far as well as any questions or suggestions! I love my followers! Thanks for encouraging me to keep going! **_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

It had been a day already and when it got dark again that day, Cora began to panic as she saw that they still hadn't returned, she couldn't last another day in the musky apartment by herself. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so lonely, and scared. Every creak or bump that she heard in the house made her jump. Cora finished her dinner in a hurry to get to bed and wake up the next day where it would be light out again. As she was walking towards the sink with her food she heard a loud slam outside and headlights came through the window. She ran as fast as she could towards the window and when she looked out and saw the impala she felt a rush of relief. Cora sprinted outside and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Dean was the only one to step out.

"Where's Sam?" Cora asked as Dean began to walk towards the house.

"Move Cora" Dean answered as he pushed past her. Cora ran towards the door and put her arms out so that she blocked the doorway. She looked up angrily at her brother,

"Where's Sam?" she demanded again.

"Cora I'm not gonna tell you again, move" he said through clenched teeth. With Dean this close Cora noticed something different about Dean. A foul stench hit her nostrils that she recognized before. It was alcohol she was sure. She had smelled the same thing when her brothers drank beer with their meals. His eyes were red rimmed and his tone was more serious than usual.

"No Dean, not till you tell me" Cora pouted. Dean grabbed Cora roughly and shoved her to the ground as his rage got the best of him. Cora landed hard on the ground, catching herself with her hands. She started crying as she looked over at him and Dean strode over her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Stop that crying you hear me?" Dean demanded as he gave her a good shake. She tried hard to stop her tears but when she caught a glimpse of her hands she let out a shriek of pain and her body racked with sobs. "Lemme see your hands" Dean stated. Cora clenched them and shook her head as she moved them behind her back. She bit her bottom lip to keep it from trembling and Dean furrowed his brows at her. "I said let me see Cora" Dean snapped. Cora held them in front of her and Dean was surprised by how badly they had gotten cut up. The sidewalk she had caught herself on had caused scratches up and down her soft hands. Dean sighed and hauled her up by the wrist as he pulled her towards the bathroom. He held her hands under the sink and she yelped in pain. The blood ran down the sink and Dean reached for the clear liquid in the medicine cabinet. Cora knew it was used to disinfect cuts and also how bad it stung. Whenever she had gotten hurt as a kid she would hide the injury from her mom to avoid the stinging liquid, when her mom found out later on one day when a cut had gotten infected, she told Cora she would switch the disinfect to Neosporin. Cora was hesitant at first of the cream but it proved to not hurt at all and now whenever she would fall or get hurt she would gladly tell her mom.

"N…no Dean" Cora said shakily. "It stings!" Cora then jerked her hand out of his grip.

"Grow up Cora you aren't a baby!" Dean replied as he grabbed her wrists easily and poured the liquid over her palms. Cora screamed and started crying again and Dean wrapped white bandages around them to stop the bleeding. Cora pulled her hands away right after the bandages were applied and looked over at him angrily.

"What?" Dean demanded, "You got something to say?"

"I want Sam" Cora said seriously as she held her hands close to her.

"Well too bad, cause he's gone" Dean said simply.

"What?" Cora asked.

"I don't know where he is, he just disappeared" Dean explained.

"No…. he promised he'd come back" Cora said in disbelief.

"I'm not giving up on him, you can count on that" Dean started. Cora nodded and Dean left her. The moment he was gone Cora let the tears fall, she was more scared and alone now than when she had been left for 2 days.

"You promised me Sam" she said softly. After a little while Cora went to her room and grabbed her two stuffed animals and held them close to her. "He'll come back, he promised you guys too" she whispered. Around dinner time Cora went to the kitchen to grab some food. She spotted Dean passed out on the couch, a bottle of whiskey still gripped in his hand. Cora ate by herself and went back to her room, there she worried herself to sleep.

_**Please take some time to review! We're gonna hit some more Dean/Cora moments in these next couple chapters. Where did Sam go? What do you think should happen to him? Please leave any suggestions! **_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

After a month had passed, with still no luck of finding Sam, Cora began to lose hope. She was supposed to have started school by now, everything was set up for her to go, she just needed a way to get there. She was too afraid to approach Dean and so she kept it to herself. She wondered endlessly what could have happened to her brother and for some reason she kept thinking it had something to do with the brothers "work" that they always talked about. She knew she was gonna find out in less than a year about what they did, but Sam had said he would tell her and now that he was gone, Cora was beginning to believe she would never find out. As she sat in her room at her desk and stared out the window, she grew lonelier and lonelier; her mind was constantly filling her head with fear about what could have happened to Sam. After an hour of this pondering, she worked up the nerve to go and ask Dean if he would tell her the truth.

Cora stepped out of her room and went to the living room just in time to see Dean walk in with a few other men. They all stunk of that grimy bar that Dean had been spending so much time at. Cora's stomach instantly turned at the trigger and she swallowed hard. She was about to turn and go back to her room when she heard Dean shout to her. He had sat down at the table and cleared everything off as he and his two other buddy's laid cards down and began to play some kind of card game that involved chips that Cora had never seen before.

"What?" Cora replied at the call of her name.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get us some beers from the refrigerator?" Dean questioned. Cora thought to herself, that was the last thing these guys needed but she knew better than to question Dean's orders and she got some from the fridge and brought them over to the table.

"Can I play Dean?" she asked hopefully. The men let out guffaws of laughter and Cora cringed at their chuckles.

"This isn't a game for kids" Dean replied.

"Oh" Cora answered disappointedly. She looked down at her feet and went back to her room. She couldn't take this anymore, it was time for her to go out and look for Sam herself.

Cora opened her window and climbed out as she began her trek down the street. There were woods on both sides of her and a straight road that seemed to go on for miles in front of her. When she spotted lights in the distance she decided she would head that way and ask if anyone had seen her brother. She came to a gas station and asked the cashier there if he had seen him. she described as best she could about what Sam looked like and the cashier apologized and said he hadn't seen him. When she saw cop cars outside a local sheriff station, a beacon of hope went off in her head. If anyone could find her brother the police could. She walked inside and to her dismay the place looked empty. It wasn't until she heard a man's voice behind her that she turned around and walked further inside.

"Hey kid, what can I help you with?" he asked with a smile.

"It's my brother sir, he's missing" Cora replied.

"I see; do you have any one else staying with you?" he asked.

"My other brother Dean" Cora replied.

"And where's he?" the sheriff asked.

"He's at home, he doesn't know I left" Cora answered.

"Well, let's make sure he is able to find you when he comes lookin" the officer said.

"He won't come looking for me sir" Cora began.

"And why's that?" the officer questioned.

"Well, we don't really like each other" Cora answered.

"A lot of siblings feel that way" the sheriff laughed heartily. "But your still family, and family looks out for each other and cares about one another."

"I guess" Cora answered as she glanced down at the floor. The officer cleared his throat and looked back at the computer,

"So you said you were looking for your missing brother?" the sheriff asked.

"Yes sir" Cora replied.

"How long ago did you realize he was missing?" he asked.

"A month ago" Cora stated. The sheriff seemed shocked by this and he lifted an eyebrow in confusion.

"And your brother didn't fill out a missing person's report all this time?" he asked.

"He's been looking for him himself" Cora replied.

"I see" the sheriff answered. Just then Dean ran into the station and was shocked when he spotted Cora.

"Cora?" Dean said as calmly as he could, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Sam" Cora answered.

"Yes according to your sister here, she said he went missing a little over a month ago?" the sheriff asked in disbelief.

"Oh she did?" Dean questioned, "I just came all the way here to find her and tell her Sam's home."

"He is!?" Cora asked excitedly as he whole face practically lit up and her eyes filled with joy.

"Well there ya go kid" the officer chimed in.

"Thank you so much for keeping her here sir" Dean said as respectfully as he could despite his hate for cops.

"No problem" the officer answered. Cora ran out to the car as fast as she could and Dean followed. Once they were home Cora threw the front door open and ran in expecting to see Sam sitting on the couch. When he wasn't there she searched the whole house and was frustrated when she didn't find him. Dean was lounging lazily on the couch, a beer in his hand, when she returned.

"I can't find him anywhere!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands up in defeat.

"That's cause he's not here" Dean answered casually. At first the words didn't register with Cora and she looked taken aback.

"What?" she questioned, "What do you mean?"

"I made it up" Dean replied as he took another swig. Her eyes watered instantly at the words.

"W….Why would you do that?" Cora asked.

"Why'd you go to the police station?" Dean asked. "You don't think I'm trying hard enough to find Sam?"

"I know you are…" she started. Dean threw the glass bottle at the wall and it shattered loudly against the plaster. Cora jumped at the sound and when Dean stood abruptly Cora began to instinctively back away.

"What the hell do you think you were doing huh?" Dean demanded, "I don't want you ever, EVER, going to the police!"

"I was just trying to help" Cora defended.

"Did I ask for your help?" Dean snapped as he stormed towards her until she was backed against a wall.

"N….No" she said shakily.

"I told you I'd find Sam didn't I?" he questioned. Cora nodded quickly. "And I've been doing that haven't I?" When she didn't answer Dean grabbed her shoulders hard and clenched his jaw. Cora winced and tried not to yelp as he held her there.

"I know you have" she whimpered. "I j….just worry about him."

"It's not your job to worry!" Dean yelled as his grip tightened. A cry escaped her lips and a tear rolled down her soft little cheeks.

"D…Dean please" she said as she tried to keep her voice from shaking, "Lemme go."

"You're gonna start behaving and staying where you're told do you understand?" Dean demanded.

"Yes" she answered. Dean let her go and she rubbed her sore shoulders as he looked down at the ground. He grabbed his jacket and made for the door. "Wait!" she yelled.

"What?" Dean questioned.

"D…Don't leave" she said.

"Do you want me to find Sam or not?" Dean answered.

"Can you go when it's morning?" she asked.

"I'm going now" Dean replied.

"Can I go?" she questioned. Dean slammed the front door and turned towards her.

"You are staying here" Dean replied.

"I'll be good, I'll just wait in the car, and be really quiet, you won't even notice I'm there."

"Did you completely just ignore everything I said?" Dean asked, his voice raising.

"No I just…" she began.

"I said you're gonna start staying where you're told and that's final" he repeated. Cora knew she would rather die than be left alone in the creaky apartment at night; she spent too much time alone in the place, and every time she was alone she just started thinking about what happened to Sam. She was tired of worrying about him. As much as she was scared of Dean, she was more terrified of her own thoughts. She couldn't stand another night of silence in her room.

"Dean please" she begged as she walked over to him.

"No" Dean answered.

"I'm coming Dean" she said stubbornly, "If you try to leave I'm gonna follow you."

"That does it" Dean said as his temper snapped. Dean twisted her arm and pushed her to the ground making her hit her chin and causing her to bite her tongue. She could taste blood in her mouth in an instant. His weight was keeping her down as he pinned her to the ground. "You try to follow me and you're dead" Dean threatened. Cora spit some of the blood out of her mouth and cried as the pressure on her arm became agony.

"Fine just let me up!" Cora begged. Dean turned and left instantly, slamming the door behind him and driving down the road. Cora wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand and looked down at her throbbing arm. It had bright purple bruises lining it and she winced as she traced it softly. She curled up in a ball, bringing her knees in to her chest as she sat upon her bed. She cried softly to herself and put her head on her knee's as she felt the full extent of her injuries. There was still a soft tint of iron in her mouth even after she had spit it up in the sink repeatedly. "Sam, please" she murmured, "I need you to come back, I can't live hear any more, I just want you to be okay." She picked up her unicorn and lay it on her arm. She felt a new pain that day, a pain in her heart as she thought of Dean's anger, and wished for Sam to come home. She pushed her unicorn against it but this time the pain didn't stop.

"Dean was right" she said. "You're just a toy you don't have special powers." But as she was about to throw it on the floor, something kept telling her to hold on and she fell asleep with the unicorn against her chest and her sheepdog standing by the window, it's eyes always searching for Sam, Cora knew the dog wouldn't forget about him and as long as Bear remembered to look for Sam, so would she.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Sam couldn't remember the last time he had felt the warmth of the sun on his skin, or inhaled fresh air. Here the air always smelled of sulfur, and the only light he had was a bright lamp that constantly hung above him, making him sweat and feel like he was being blinded. His surroundings were all wood paneling, and the hay that was littered everywhere gave away he was in an abandoned barn somewhere. Everything ached. His arms throbbed from the tight bindings around them and blood flowed out of them constantly, staining his skin. The demon, Azazel that had captured him knew that if he cut just the right places, Sam could stay alive for months. So far he had been correct. Dragging the blade across Sam's skin had caused a lot of pain, which the demon enjoyed yet also kept him alive to keep the fun going. Other than that Sam's shirt had numerous singe marks in it from where the demon had gotten bored and decided to brand Sam's chest with a hot poker.

"That brother of yours really isn't as smart as everyone says is he?" he heard a mocking light voice say from the corner.

"He's smart enough to kill you" Sam said angrily.

"Apparently not, what it's been over a month and he still hasn't found you?" Azazel laughed.

"Why do you want him so bad?" Sam demanded, "You've got me so just kill me and be done with it."

"Oh where's the fun in that Sammy?" Azazel chuckled.

"Tell me why you want Dean" Sam spat.

"Those two demon's he killed trying to save that pathetic father of yours, those were my kids" he began.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Sam said in disbelief as he shook his head.

"What?" is it so hard to believe that something like me can have a family Sam?" he questioned.

"Yeah it is actually" Sam replied matter of factly. Azazel dragged the blade across Sam's arm and he winced in pain and clenched his teeth as he tried to keep Azazel from gaining any enjoyment.

"Alright, enough of this" Azazel chuckled, "I've given your lousy brother plenty of time to find you, now for the fun part." Sam grew fearful at the words and he watched as Azazel cut his wrist and pushed it to Sam's mouth. Sam gagged on the vile liquid and wrenched his head away as he choked and tried to spit it out. Azazel covered his mouth, forcing Sam to swallow. When he pulled his hand away Sam was seething.

"What the hell was that!" he shouted.

"Just a little demon blood Sam, no big deal" Azazel laughed, "I'm helping you be who you are meant to be, you should be thanking me. I mean after all, it all started when you were just a baby."

"You were there that night?" Sam realized, "You fed me demon blood."

"That was just a sample, now we get on to the good stuff" Azazel chuckled.

"Mom died because of me" he said after a moment.

"She was in the way Sammy what could I say?" Azazel mocked as shrugged. "Now open up." Sam tried his hardest to keep his mouth closed but when Azazel grabbed the hot poker and pressed it into one of Sam's wounds he shouted in pain and Azazel put his wrist to Sam's mouth again. Sam bit down hard and Azazel yanked his hand back. He back handed Sam across the cheek and laughed deeply.

"Fine Sammy, looks like we have to do this the hard way" Azazel explained. Azazel grabbed the knife and held it to Sam's throat. "I didn't want to have to threaten you but it looks like that's what it's come to. You swallow willingly or I slit your throat sound fair?"

"That's fine" Sam replied, "I told you to go ahead and kill me." Azazel was at a loss here and he sighed.

"Then I guess we just continue" he stated. Azazel pushed the blood to his mouth repeatedly, each time Sam refused to swallow Azazel would punch his hard in the face. By the end of the day Sam was beaten and bloody, an eye was swelled closed and he had more bruises than thought possible marking up his face. He had ingested so much of the blood that he was at a constant state of nausea. Azazel had threatened that if he threw it up he would just start the process all over again. Azazel disappeared for a while and Sam was too weak to try to get out of the bindings. He felt light headed and could barely see straight. He knew it was from the blood loss, how much longer would he be able to stand this. As soon as he knew he was alone Dean murmured to himself.

"Dean please, I know dad raised us to be strong, but I don't know how much longer I can stand this. Hurry Dean, I don't want to die without getting to say goodbye" he said. He then thought of Cora and filled with guilt. "I'm sorry I promised you I would come home, I just hope wherever you are, you are safe." Soon the pain got so bad that Sam lost consciousness, only to be awoken a few minutes later, with a red hot iron being pushed against the side of his neck.

_**Okay so the location of Sam is revealed! Dean better hurry time is running short! Azazel wants revenge and Sam wants release. Who will get what they want first? Please Review! Special thanks goes out to all my faithful followers!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

Dean returned early the next morning once again with no Sam. It was 8 AM when he walked into the house. Cora was already up and making cereal for herself.

"Pour me some will ya?" Dean called into the kitchen. Cora sighed and got down another bowl as Dean collapsed on the couch. She handed him the bowl and sat down on the chair across from him.

"So…. Um did you…" Cora started.

"Cora" Dean said harshly, "Don't even start."

"But Dean" she began again.

"Cora I'm tired!" Dean yelled. "I've been looking since last night; just let me rest for five minutes!" Cora got silent after this and she finished her cereal without another word.

"Dean what if something bad happened to him?" Cora asked as the question burst out of her. She had been thinking a lot lately about this and knew she had to ask Dean to clear her conscience.

"He's fine" Dean answered, "Sam can take care of himself. Now let me rest."

"Fine" Cora said angrily as she set her bowl on the coffee table and strode towards her room.

"Where are you going?" Dean questioned. Cora came out with a heavy jacket around her and a backpack around her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving" Cora stated. Dean chuckled and shook his head,

"You're not going anywhere" Dean stated.

"I'm gonna find Sam" Cora said as she made for the door.

"Cora get back in here now!" Dean shouted as she reached for the door knob.

"You should be looking for him non-stop not every few days" Cora said fiercely as her green eyes burned.

"Are you kidding me?" Dean yelled as he walked over to her, his fists clenched. "I've been looking for him every spare minute I have!"

"Yeah when you're not out drinking every night till 3 AM" Cora fumed. Dean slammed Cora against the door and held her there.

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Dean demanded.

"I'm telling the truth aren't I?" she said. Dean slammed her against the door again and Cora smacked her head hard. She squeaked in pain and Dean grabbed her wrists and hauled her down the hall. "Dean no! I need to look for him!" she pulled away and ran down the hall, Dean was at her heels. Dean caught her by the back of her shirt and pulled her back. He put his strong arms around her and crossed her arms across her chest, holding her off the ground.

"Stop Cora! You aren't going out there! I told you I would find him" Dean shouted. Cora was losing her breath and she kicked and writhed in his grasp.

"I…. can't….keep….waiting" Cora gasped.

"It's not your job to save him!" Dean snarled.

"Yes it…. is" Cora inhaled sharply. Dean dropped her to the ground as she was struggling for air and she coughed roughly as she leaned over the ground.

"What would make you think that?" Dean questioned.

"I couldn't save my mommy from dying, and daddy died too, I won't lose Sam" she explained. Dean seemed shocked by her response. He remembered how he had felt the same way when his mother had died and he hadn't been able to save John either. Those feelings had almost crushed him, even now he was still struggling with guilt from losing his father. He and Sam weren't the only ones who lost him, Cora had too. He took a step back and Cora looked up at him from the floor.

He did not comfort her but simply turned and left the hallway. As Cora watched him go, she rubbed her sore wrists and cringed. That night as she cried once again for Sam something strange happened. A sharp pain ran through her temple, she squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep from crying. Something flashed before her eyes and she tried hard to make out the images. When the image faded so did the pain. She thought it was over but when the pain hit again everything went dark. She was knocked out in seconds.

From a very young age Cora had never dreamt. She had never had the pleasure of being able to talk about the dream world like her friends had. Sure she would just make something up and hope they believed it was a dream, but it never quite got the same reaction as true dreams when they were told. Now as Cora lay sprawled out on the ground, for the first time she dreamt. The dream was very strange, she was walking along a straight road out in the middle of nowhere, it wasn't until she saw the sign marking the state that she knew where she was. The sign read: You're now entering Springfield, Ohio. As she walked a little further she spotted a barn a little ways in the distance. Something pulled her towards it and as she got closer to it, a dark feeling filled her. Something was wrong. The closer she got, the more her stomach turned. As she opened the door a strong scent hit her, it smelled like the dump that she and her mom had driven by on her way to school. She saw Sam covered in blood strapped to a chair in the center of the room. "Sam!" Cora shouted. He didn't even look up at the call. When she got closer and reached out to him his eyes sprang open and they were completely black. Cora screamed and jumped back as Sam broke the rope that tied him down. He came at her with a grin on his face. His chin was stained with blood and his face was battered.

"Come here Cora, everything's fine" he chuckled. Cora continued to step back and she shook her head.

"Sam what's wrong with ya?" she asked.

"Nothing's wrong Cora, I'm the same Sam I was a few months ago" he answered.

"What happened to your eyes?" Cora asked. Sam closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal his normal hazel colored eyes.

"See it's me" Sam said calmly.

"You promise?" Cora asked. Sam held out his pinkie and smiled the same smile she had grown to love. Cora ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring at all that his clothes were stained red.

"See, it's still me" Sam said gently. Cora cried into his shoulder and held on like she would never let go.

"Don't ever go again" Cora begged.

"Don't worry Cora, I'm not going anywhere" Sam answered. His eyes turned black again and he grinned wickedly. He hugged her tight and then too tight. Cora began to panic and she tried to push away but he was incredibly strong.

"Sam" Cora gasped.

"Didn't you miss me Cora?" he asked. Her spine snapped and Cora awoke covered in sweat. She started bawling at the nightmare. She cried more that night then she ever had when Dean had hurt her. This was a different kind of pain. She was terrified, and heartsick. She felt betrayed and anxiety flooded her bloodstream like never before. She couldn't believe it but she found herself screaming for Dean.

"What is it?" Dean asked as he burst into the room, his hand on the hilt of a gun hidden in his jacket.

"I… I had…." Cora tried to speak. She was breathing fast and her whole body was shaking. For once Dean looked worried.

"Cora calm down" Dean ordered as he grabbed her hurt shoulders and gave her a shake. She wouldn't meet his eyes and Dean grabbed her chin, "Cora look at me now!" Cora looked into his bright green eyes and tried to keep her tears from clouding up her vision. "What happened?"

"It's Sam" Cora breathed. "H…his eyes were black." Dean froze at these words.

"What? How did you see this?" Dean asked.

"A n…nightmare" Cora answered as she sniffled and pulled herself out of his grip as the throbbing in her shoulders became unbearable.

"A nightmare?" Dean questioned. He rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. Cora ran after him and grabbed the back of his shirt.

"No don't leave" Cora pleaded. Sweat was plastered to her forehead, making her hair stick close to her cheeks and to her temples.

"Cora stop, it's 2 AM and I hate being woken up" he said grumpily.

"I can't go back to sleep alone" she said.

"Don't be such a scaredy cat" Dean answered. "Go back to bed." Cora watched as he walked back into his room. She sat by the door for a few minutes and when she heard light snoring she snuck inside. She crawled into his bed and fell asleep within seconds. She was woken up that morning as rough hands grabbed her arm and pulled her out. "What do you think you were doing?" Dean demanded. Dean had gotten up a while ago and had just showered. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans and his hair was still wet.

"I'm sorry" Cora replied.

"I told you to go back to bed didn't I?" Dean snapped.

"I was scared" Cora answered.

"You're pathetic" Dean said as he walked into the living room.

After 3 continuous nights of Dean waking up to hear Cora's screams and cries he decided it'd be best to let her have what she wanted. She moved into Dean's bed every night and slept without a problem. The next morning Cora walked out of Dean's bedroom to see he was sitting on the couch with his head in his arms. She watched him from the hallway and noticed his body shaking. She moved closer cautiously and when he lifted his head she noticed his eyes were red and his eyes were watering. He flipped over the table in front of him and the glass shattered as it hit the floor. Cora backed up and listened as Dean shouted.

"What am I supposed to do!" he yelled. "I can't find Sammy anywhere" he shouted at the sky. "I let you and dad die, and now I've lost Sam." Cora had never seen this side of Dean before and she was conflicted on whether she should comfort him. "Mom please I need your help!" As he paced the room Cora stepped out of the shadows and spoke up.

"Dean" she said shyly. Dean stopped what he was doing and wiped his eyes quickly as he looked over at his sister. "I think I know where Sam is."

"Don't even joke like that" Dean said angrily.

"These nightmares, they're always the same, the same thing every night" she said. "And they always start with a shooting pain in the sides of my head, they don't go away until I'm asleep."

"Cora…" Dean began.

"I see flashes of these pictures" she continued.

"What?" Dean asked. This time he seemed interested and he walked over to her.

"They start out fuzzy at first, but over the past few days they've gotten clearer" Cora explained.

"Cora where is he?" Dean asked.

"You….you believe me?" Cora asked shocked.

"Just tell me" Dean replied.

"Springfield, Ohio" Cora answered. "In some kind of old barn." Dean went straight towards the door and Cora ran after him.

"Stay here" Dean ordered.

"What? But I told you" Cora explained. Dean slammed the door and Cora ran out the door after him. "Dean don't leave me here!" she yelled.

"You're staying" Dean stated.

"I'm coming" Cora replied as she walked towards the car.

"You better get your butt back in that house before I drag it in" Dean threatened as he slammed the door closed and walked over to her. Cora's eyes were watering and Dean narrowed his. "I swear if you start crying…" Dean began.

"Please Dean!" Cora begged, "Just lemme come!" Dean leaned towards her, his eyes serious and a stormy expression on his face.

"I. said. no." he stated as he enunciated each word. Dean took off by himself, Cora watched him go, her fists were clenched and she was practically shaking with anger. That was the last time she let it go. She had tried loving her brother, but he always made her regret it. Now she would never try again.

_**Okay so tell me what you think! Along with any suggestions! Also what do you think of Cora's new view towards Dean? Will this cause problems in the future? Read on to find out!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

Dean walked into the warehouse, he had the demon blade in his shirt and he was holding his pistol in his hand, his finger on the trigger as he walked forward, deeper and deeper into the warehouse. He looked out from behind the wall and spotted Sam. His head was hanging forward and he looked extremely weak. Dean walked forward cautiously and couldn't believe what he saw. Sam's wrists were swollen and bruised from the ropes and his arm were stained red with blood from months of having Azazel's blade dragged across them. He had small circle shaped scars all over his arms as well from the poker and Dean could see his shirt was singed as well, he didn't wanna know what it looked like under the clothing. Dean lifted Sam's head and he was shocked once he saw how bad his face looked, scattered with cuts and bruises almost everywhere. His chin was bloodstained as well.

"Oh Sammy, what the hell did they do to you?" Dean questioned.

"You're too late Dean" a deep voice sounded from the shadows. Azazel stepped out and Dean aimed the gun.

"Oh come on now Dean, we both know that's not gonna kill me" he chuckled. Dean pulled out the demon blade and smirked.

"Ah, now where did you get that?" Azazel questioned.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to him" Dean said through his teeth.

"Am I?" Azazel asked, "I don't think you understand who you're dealing with."

"I don't care if you're Lucifer yourself" Dean said, "I'm gonna make you suffer, nice and slow for this."

"Dean we both know you can't kill me, not when you're distracted worrying about Sam. You Winchesters" Azazel laughed, "Family will always be your weakness, and one day Dean, your brother is gonna be the death of you."

"Can we just get this over with, because I'm really sick of hearing your blabbering…" Dean started. Azazel threw him into the wall and Dean smacked his head hard. As he was pinned there Azazel walked towards him, picking up the pistol off the ground.

"Hmm, never really understood the fascination with guns" Azazel started as he put his hand on the trigger and aimed. Dean flinched as he looked down the barrel of the gun and then he felt the sharp sting of a bullet making its way into his shoulder. He yelled in pain and Azazel chuckled.

"Oh, you know what, now I get the satisfaction of using a gun" he said as he walked towards Dean and dug his thumb into the fresh wound. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and gasped in pain as he grabbed Azazel's arm. The pain was so severe that it sent sharp pains through his skull and made his eyes water. "What's this?" Azazel questioned, "The fearless Dean Winchester, actually showing pain? I thought you were stronger than this Dean" he laughed. Just then a flickering went through the demon's eyes and he fell to the ground. Dean was released from his power and he held his hand to his shoulder as he clenched his teeth together.

"Sam?" Dean asked in surprised. Sam stood before him, a dark look was in his eyes, and his hand still clenched the knife, his knuckles were white, Dean looked concernedly over at him and took a few steps towards him slowly, he held his hands cautiously in front of him. "Sammy?"

"Dean" Sam said huskily as he stood frozen in his same spot.

"H…How'd you get out of the chair?" Dean asked.

"The ropes were loose" Sam replied morosely.

"I just saw them Sam, they were tied tight, your wrists… I mean look at them Sam they're swollen." Sam glanced down at his wrists and then back at Dean.

"What are you doing here Dean?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean what am I doing here?" Dean demanded, "I came to bring you home."

"It sure took you long enough" Sam said darkly as he moved towards Dean and Dean took a few steps back.

"I looked for months Sam, I'm sorry it took so long alright?" Dean explained.

"Do you have any idea, the absolute hell that I've been through these past few months?" Sam demanded, he was on edge and his voice was rising.

"Look I said I was sorry Sam, you need to calm down" Dean said. Sam slammed Dean into the side of the warehouse where he had been held by Azazel just moments before. His hands were around Dean's throat.

"S…Sam" Dean gasped, "Let… go." Sam continued to choke him and Dean brought his knee up into Sam's gut. Sam doubled over and Dean scrambled towards his gun, before Sam could grab him again Dean smashed the butt of the gun into Sam's temple and Sam fell to the ground. Dean inhaled sharply and once again felt the shooting pain of his bullet wound. He crawled over to Sam and looked at his brother, he had never felt more betrayed or hurt then he did in that moment.

Dean drove in the car and glanced over at Sam as he lay unconscious in the passenger seat. The new gash across Sam's temple was oozing blood now and Dean felt a wave of guilt hit him. He never thought he would have to hurt his little brother. Ever since they were kids and Sam had first suffered under the fists of their father, Dean had vowed he would look after him, protect him, he never imagined a day where he would have to hurt him. As the two arrived home Cora came running out the second they pulled out. She saw Sam and ran over to his door. Sam began to wake.

"Cora don't!" Dean shouted as he got out and grabbed her, pulling her back.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, "I wanna see Sam!" Dean winced in pain as she writhed in his hold, her shoulder throbbing in pain. Sam got out and ran over to them.

"Dean let her go!" Sam shouted.

"Sam?" Dean questioned.

"It's me Dean" Sam said, "I promise." Dean looked at him skeptically and Cora wretched herself out of his arms. She ran over to Sam and he kneeled down to hug her. She finally let herself cry now that she was in the safety of Sam's presence. Suddenly she felt his hold tighten and fear flooded her bloodstream instantly. It was her vision. Sam's eyes flicked black and he tightened his grip. Cora gasped and she felt like her ribs were about to crack. "Sam!" Dean shouted as he ran over to them and grabbed Sam around the neck, choking him to release Cora. He let go and Dean tried to pin him down. Cora fell to the ground with a sharp intake of breath. "I'm sorry Sammy" Dean said as he once again knocked him out with the butt of the gun. Cora's eyes were full of tears and they threatened to spill over. But the moment Dean looked over at her she held them in, too scared to let them fall. He didn't even ask her if she was okay but simply pulled Sam up and took him towards the house. Cora was left sitting in the gravel. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her protector had returned and now he was gone again in a matter of seconds. All her hope was shattered. How could Sam have tried to hurt her? She always thought he was the one person she could depend on, the one person who would never cause her harm. Something had changed in him, and for some reason she didn't even care to know what. She didn't care, she felt empty.

_**Please review! It would mean the world to me to hear from you guys!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

It had been hours since Dean had taken Sam and locked him in the panic room. She had been told not to go near him. She had no problem with that. He had left her, and then he had almost killed her. She didn't care if she never saw either of her brothers again. She walked towards her room and she was surprised when a cry of pain from Sam sent her running towards him. She ran into the panic room and stopped short when she saw Dean, a needle in his hand.

"What are you doing?" Cora asked, horrified.

"I told you not to come in here didn't I?" Dean demanded.

"What are you doing to him?" Cora asked.

"I'm helping him" Dean replied.

"How?" Cora asked.

"You're too young to understand" Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

"No!" Cora yelled, "I wanna know right now!"

"No you don't" Dean answered as he put down the needle that had been filled with his blood just moments before.

"Tell me Dean!" she said angrily.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you can't handle it" Dean replied. He was silent for a moment before he explained it all. He told her everything, from he and Sam being hunters, all the way to how all monsters, everything she had ever seen on TV or heard about in stories, were real.

"I…. No, it can't be real" Cora stammered.

"It is, and Sammy here is what looks like in transition to becoming a demon, I was injecting him with human blood to reverse it" Dean stated.

"A….a demon?" Cora questioned, "No they aren't real!"

"They are too" Dean said, "I told you, you wouldn't be able to handle it." Cora swallowed hard and glanced over at Sam.

"W…will Sam be ok?" she asked.

"He'll be fine" Dean answered. "In the mean time how's about we start training you?"

"Training me?" Cora questioned, "For what?"

"You're nine years old already, you've already got a late start, we should start as soon as possible."

"Train for what Dean?" Cora repeated.

"Well if you're a Winchester, you've got to be a hunter" Dean said. "Those demons will be after you too."

"I…. I don't wanna be a hunter" Cora replied fearfully as she backed towards the door.

"There's no question about it, you're gonna be and that's final" Dean said as he looked over at her.

"I'm…. scared" Cora admitted shakily as she soaked in everything she had just been told about monsters. From blood sucking vampires to violent werewolves and Djins that fed off you as they put you in a dream- like state, it was all real.

"Aww you're scared?" Dean mocked, "You gonna cry?" Cora's bottom lip trembled and she bit it to keep from breaking down. "In this family you're not allowed to be scared."

"I don't wanna be in this family" Cora said angrily.

"Then leave, you'll last a whole five minutes out on the streets" Dean responded. Cora swallowed nervously and filled with fear as she imagined life alone, especially knowing now that there were more than just strangers to be scared of.

"I'm gonna go to bed" Cora said as she turned to leave.

"Hey!" Dean shouted, causing her to turn around quickly and look over at him. "Did you not hear a word I said? We're gonna start training."

"I don't wanna be a hunter Dean!" Cora shouted back. Dean's eyes darkened and he strode over to Cora with an expression that would scare a kid to death. He grabbed her shoulders hard and knelt down to eye level.

"You're gonna be a hunter whether you like it or not" Dean stated. "It starts now." Cora felt a sting in the side of her head and then everything went dark.

Cora awoke with a pounding headache and she began to panic as she realized her hands were tied behind her back. She couldn't see either. She was completely terrified. She couldn't help but try to scream out for her brother. But when she tried her voice was muffled, she had something tied to her mouth. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she could hear her heartbeat racing. Finally she gag was loosened and she could see again as the blindfold was removed. When her eyes adjusted she saw Dean smirking in front of her.

"Surprise" Dean said.

"D…Dean what's going on?" she asked shakily.

"This is phase 1 Cora, you have to try to get out of those ropes around your wrists" Dean stated.

"What?" Cora asked, "How?"

"Figure it out" Dean replied.

"Dean p…please lemme out of here" Cora begged.

"I'll be outside, I'll wait all night if I have to" Dean replied as he walked out.

"Dean wait!" Cora yelled. Dean continued walking and terror coursed through her veins. "I can't do it!" she yelled, "Come back! Don't leave me!" But Dean was gone. After about 25 minutes Cora calmed down and tried to focus on undoing the ties, knowing there was no way he was gonna let her out. She worked for hours on the bindings until her fingers were throbbing and sweat had plastered her hair to the sides of her face. She was breathing hard and with every moment she remained tied there the more frustrated and angry she became. It was midnight before Dean came back. Her head hung forward as she slept and Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Cora wake up!" he shouted. Cora jumped awake with a gasp and narrowed her eyes at Dean.

"What?" she demanded.

"I can't believe you still haven't gotten out of this, you're even more pathetic then I thought" Dean sighed.

"I can't do it" Cora said, "No matter how hard I try." Dean walked over to her and undid the thick rope, silently. He walked out without another word and Cora got in the car and rode back towards home. The minute she got out she saw Sam standing at the doorway. Dean froze and got out, walking up skeptically to his brother, Cora followed wearily behind, massaging her rope burned wrists. Sam pulled Dean into a hug and Dean couldn't believe it. The purifying Sam's blood had worked.

"I'm so sorry Dean" Sam told him. For the first time in forever Cora saw Dean smile, and actually look happy.

"It's ok Sam, everything's ok now" Dean answered. Sam smiled over at Cora and when he took a step towards her she backed away.

"Cora?" Sam asked, "What's wrong?"

"You attacked her Sam" Dean answered for her. "When you weren't you."

"No, tell me you're not serious Dean" Sam said horrified. Dean looked at his brother and sighed, not saying a word.

"Cora, I'm so sorry!" Sam said as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "What the hell have I done?"

"Sam it's not your fault, it wasn't you" Dean explained.

"I… would never mean to hurt you Cora" Sam started. "You believe me right?" Cora looked at him in disbelief and shook her head. "Cora I promise you I will never hurt you again."

"I'll be inside" Dean scoffed as he turned and left, completely disinterested in what the two had to talk about.

"Y…you promised you'd come back" Cora said shakily.

"I know" Sam replied, "I'm so sorry Cora."

"I can't trust you Sam" Cora said as she tried to keep her eyes from watering.

"Please, I'm begging you Cora, forgive me" he asked. Cora looked down at the burns littering Sam's arms and she felt pain ripple through her as she imagined what he must have gone through. She ran over to Sam and hugged him at last. He hugged her back and at last, Cora felt safe once again.

_**Alright guys, sorry but this may be it. I was gonna go into her teen years but I don't think I can continue, I'm not getting enough reviews to keep it going sadly **____** sorry hope you all enjoyed it! **_


End file.
